The Letter
by FFXForever123
Summary: Mitsuki Tarou is walking down the shore of the Indian Ocean, where he met his beloved ten years ago.  Takes place two years after Pure. One-shot. PS, I know it says Sara but I couldn't find Mitsuki's name on the list. Oh none of thecharacters belong to me


After my recital, I decided to walk across the Indian shore. It's been 10 years since I last walked across that beach, and I missed it so. In general, beaches soothed me, but this one in particular held a very special meeting for me. This is where I had met my first love, Sara, the Mermaid Princess of the Indian Ocean. I stopped by the ocean's lapping waves and smiled, thinking back on the day I met her.

It was 8 in the evening, the weather was cool and crisp. The stars lit up the navy sky, making it a beautiful night for a walk. I stared at the ocean, and I couldn't help but remember how gentle it looked. In the glow of the moonlight, I thought I saw something approach in the distance. Cautiously, I walked toward the ocean. After a few moments of strolling on the water's edge, I caught a good glimpse of something. It was a girl, with long flowing hair...and a tail. A mermaid?

Ever since I was young, I had been obsessed with mermaids. Even when people picked on me for it, i insisted on their existance. There was just so magical about them; houw could they not be real.

"Please wait!" I called out to her, feeling slightly foolish. "Who are you?" The mermaid stopped swimming. I slowly approached her, wading in the process. She looked frightened, but her eyes showed a strong resolve. "I-I just want to have a better look at you," I stammered, flustered. "How do I know you won't hurt me?" She asked in a bell-like voice that enchanted me even further. "I won't tell anyone your secret," I promised solumnly. She sighed, and gestured for me to go into the ocean. I complied.

When I reached her, I realized she was more beautiful and mysterious up close than she was from a distance. The mermaid had long, bright orange hair that swayed down to the bottom of her orange tail. She had gentle orange eyes that showed surprise when she saw me. Her snowy white face reddened when she saw me up close. "You are a human...I've only heard bad things, like how they dirty the sea, but...you aren't like them?" Startled at how she could quickly make such a conclusion, I asked, "How do you know that." She stared at me for a moment, then smiled. I couldn't help but think how pretty she looked with a smile on her face. "Your eyes are sincere," she whispered, then leaped back into the sea. "Wait!" I called out to her in a panic, already wanting to see her again. "What's your name?" Her voice echoed in the gentle breeze, "It's Sara. My name is Sara."

A tap on my foot broke me out of my reverie. I looked down to find that it was a letter, unopened and unadressed to anyone in particular. Debating on whether or not to open it, I finally decided to break the seal, which was, oddly enough, shaped like an orange sea shell. When i read the letter, I noticed right off its elegant script.

_To my first love,_

_ Do you remember the day we met on this very shore? Do you remember when I would sing for you and you would play piano for me? Do you remember the days of happiness and love?_

_ Maybe you don't, but I still do. Those memories used to haunt me, along with the sadness and anger that burdened me and ended up destroying my precious kingdom. I blamed you for everything, and for that, I'm deeply remorseful. You left for my sake, and I didn't know that. And as a result, I tried to hurt you._

_ However, I still loved you. Even now, as I write this, I love you. But sometimes, if you really love a person, you have to set them free. You must let them go. I have no doubt in my mind that I will always love you, but there's someone else now. He loves me, and I know he is the one I'm destined to be with. I am grateful to you for showing me the meaning of love and forgiveness. You, and the aquamarine mermaid._

_ All I ask of you now is to find someone new. Don't forget the times we spent here in India, but be happy. Find someone who you're destined to be with forever. Goodbye, Tarou._

_ ~Sara~_

When I had finished reading the letter, I was astonished to find tears in my eyes. Sara had moved on to Gaito, I realized. But what emotion filled my heart was not sadness, but endless joy. Sara had been harboring a grudge for 8 years. Now, for two years, she has been blissfully happy with her true love. They needed each other, I realized.

Sara was right. Though I will never forget my Mermaid Princess, I must continue on. I cannot live in the past anymore. Maybe my next symphony, I thought with a smile, will be for someone I haven't even met: my true love.


End file.
